Hero
by Reader101w
Summary: Even heroes need a hero sometimes, and who can be a better hero for KIm than Ron? Songfic and deathfic


Sometimes even heroes need a hero, an who can be a better hero for Kim than Ron?

The song in this songfic is 'Hero' from Enrique Iglesias, one of my personal favorite songs.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

The song 'Hero' is owned by Enrique Iglesias (I think, I'm not sure how copyright ownership works. I only know I sure don't own the song.)

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for beta reading.

* * *

**Hero**

Ron looked down at the bed that held the dying woman; it was hard to imagine she had been looking perfectly healthy mere months ago, at graduation.

She was one of the strongest women Ron had ever known, and even as frail as she looked now there was strength radiating from her. A true Possible indeed.

Ron put his hands on Kim's shoulders as the redhead sat in the chair next to the bed, "How are you holding up KP?"

Kim took her eyes from the sleeping form of her grandmother; her Nana, "I… I just can't belief… it went so fast," new tears were welling up in her already watery eyes.

"I can't belief the cancer was diagnosed so late," James Possible, Kim's father, said, "I just hope mom doesn't suffer like dad did."

"Stop talking like I'm already dead," a voice croaked and all eyes turned to the bed, "James, stop blaming yourself, it was my own fault that I checked with the doctor too late."

"I'm sorry," Mr. Dr. Possible looked down.

"Now what did I just tell you?" But this time a small smile was on the elder Possible's face.

"I guess what's Jim 's trying tah tell us here is that we're feeling so darn helpless," Slim Possible, James' older brother said from where he was standing; leaning in the doorframe. His usually neutral face showed his effort to suppress his emotions.

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked meekly, immediately feeling stupid for asking a dying person such a question.

Her grandmother, however, understood how Kim felt, so she answered as kindly and reassuring as she could, "The medication's taken away most of the pain, but it's making me feel a bit drowsy. I think I'd better take a nap until Anne gets home."

Kim's mother had taken Jim, Tim and Joss to the store to buy some extra food for the whole family; even though Joss was fifteen and the twin boys were thirteen, the strain of seeing their Nana wither away had been a bit too much for them so Anne had given them a much needed distraction.

As Nana closed her eyes again and started to fall asleep, Kim felt the Kimmunicator vibrate; she had switched off the tunes for obvious reasons.

"Now is not a good time Wade," Kim said as she pulled out the devise, "Let Global Justice handle this one."

"I'm sorry," Wade said sincerely, "But it's not a villain. A sailing yacht with two persons on board got caught in lake Okeechobee when the lake was hit by a sudden storm. No other ships can get there because the storm is getting worse, there is a helicopter pilot willing and able to fly over there to pick them up, but the team that usually goes with him is already occupied with a rescue at sea… basically you two are the only ones in the vicinity capable of helping out here."

Kim looked frantically back and forth between the Kimmunicator screen and her Nana, "I can't… I mean Nana…"

"Kimberly!" Her grandmother scolded, surprising Kim who thought she had fallen asleep, "You would turn your back on those people that need your help?"

"But Nana, I-you…"

"Kimberly," This time in a much nicer tone, "I know you want to stay here, but here you cannot do anything to help; neither me nor those people. I want you to go out there and help as much as you can… It would mean more to me than when you would stay here."

"Really?" The elder Possible nodded with a warm smile, "But Wade, we didn't take the Sloth, how are we supposed to get there?"

"The pilot is stationed in Miami," Wade told, "he will pick you up on his way, he should be there in a couple of minutes."

* * *

After Kim and Ron were picked up, it didn't take long before the helicopter reached the lake.

"Strap yourselves in good," the pilot, a young man named Stephen Wright, told his passengers, "We're about to enter the storm."

Moments later the storm hit the helicopter and Stephen had to work hard to keep flying in the right direction, meanwhile Kim and Ron were on the lookout for signs of the yacht.

"When they last made radio contact, they said they would shoot flares up every couple of minutes," Kim told, "We're almost above the area the ship is supposed to be."

"I see something," Ron shouted to the pilot over the noise of the helicopter, "A little to the right."

The yacht was twisting helplessly in the waves; its engine broken and its rudder useless. Two figures were waving their hands frantically when they heard the helicopter over the roar of the wind.

"I can't keep the heli still for long," Stephen said, "You'll have to do this quick."

Kim nodded and signalled for Ron to lower the winch.

As Kim was lowered to the boat she dropped two harnesses to the couple on deck, "Strap these on," she yelled, "We have to pull you out here fast."

Fortunately the two knew how to strap themselves in and they were already halfway done when Kim reached the deck. She quickly helped them finish off and signalled for Ron to pull them all up.

The winch groaned under the weight, but held just fine and soon Kim and the sailors were inside the helicopter.

As Ron looked down, he saw they shouldn't have come much later as the yacht rolled wildly and started making water.

Fighting against the raging wind, the helicopter made its way back to the coast.

* * *

"I'm sorry guys," Stephen said, "I can't get you back; the heli's gotten some damage and I'd rather not risk flying her any further until she's repaired."

They had brought the two sailors, Jonathan and Marsha, to the hospital to check them for injuries. After that the police would like to have a word with them regarding getting out on the lake during a storm warning. Kim and Ron wouldn't be able to help out more and Kim was eager to get back.

"No big," Kim said, although a bit disappointed, "I'll call Wade and see if he can arrange some transportation."

She picked up the Kimmunicator and hit the call button, "Hey Wade, we can't get the…" Kim's face fell when instead of Wade she saw her father, "Is Nana…"

"I'm sorry," Mr. Dr. Possible said softly, "She passed away a few minutes ago, I was just about to call you."

"I-I see," Kim felt like she had been hit in the stomach, "Did… did she…"

Kim's father understood what she meant, "No, I don't think she suffered. She was still with us when you were on the news half an hour ago, she even told us how proud she was of you two," Mr. Dr. Possible managed a weak smile, "After that she fell asleep again…"

Kim felt two arms wrap around her and she turned around and buried her head in Ron's shoulder.

"We'll come there as soon as we can," Ron said as he took over the Kimmunicator, "We'll just have to find a ride…"

"I'll come and pick you up," James offered.

"Thank you," Ron said softly, "we'll wait here somewhere for you."

* * *

As they sat at their table in the almost empty bar, Kim played listlessly with the straw of her untouched soda. Ron stayed silent, not sure what to say, and occasionally sipped from his own soda.

The teens had chosen a bar close to the interstate to wait for Kim's father. It had started to rain again and most people had preferred to stay home with the storm warning, so it was rather quiet at the bar.

On the small stage a girl was singing; apparently there was a karaoke planned for that night, but the rain had kept most attendees away.

"I can't belief Nana's gone," Kim said as she shoved her glass away, "It feels so… unreal."

"I know," Ron said softly as he put his arm over her shoulder, "She was always so strong, like nothing would ever get her down."

"Yeah," Kim sighed and put her head on her arms, "I just wish I could have seen her last… I know Nana wanted me to go…"

"I know," Ron said as he softly kneaded Kim's shoulder, "You shouldn't beat yourself over it."

Only then Ron noticed some people were giving them curious looks, "_Oh no, they didn't recognise KP… please, not now."_

The girl who had been singing walked up to Kim and Ron's table, "Excuse me, but didn't you sing 'Naked Mole-rap' on American Starmaker?"

"Uh… Yes…" Ron said, totally confused; he wasn't used to being the one recognised, especially not for his rap song.

"Wow, that's so cool," the girl squealed, "could you, like, sing here? It might cheer your girlfriend up a bit too," she added when she finally took notice of - but did not recognise - Kim.

By this time Kim was looking up as well, confusion momentarily washing away her sadness.

"I don't know…" Ron hesitated. But Kim put her hand on his arm and nodded with a weak smile, "It's okay, in fact I would appreciate the distraction."

Kim watched as Ron walked to the bar to request a song, she couldn't quite hear what he was saying but she was pretty sure 'naked mole rap' was not part of the bar's music collection.

The redhead smiled again, this time a little more genuine; Ron had a good voice and a song would get her mind of her Nana's death for a moment.

* * *

Ron stepped on the stage and picked up the microphone, "I want to sing this song to my best friend for many years and girlfriend for almost one and a half year, because even hero's sometimes need a hero."

The music started, and Kim perked up; she knew this song well, and she promised herself already to thank Ron appropriately later.

Ron whispered the first sentence.

_Let me be your hero _

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight_

Ron looked straight at Kim as he continued.

_I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away.  
Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care you're here, tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away._

As the music played on, Ron walked over to Kim and softly kissed her forehead.

_Oh, I just wanna hold you, I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? Well I don't care; you're here, tonight_

Ron walked back to the stage, meanwhile starting the next verse. By this time Kim's eyes were tearing up.

_I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away.  
I can be your hero; I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you, forever._

Ron sounded like he meant every word, and Kim knew his promise was real.

_You can take my breath away. You can take my breath away.  
An' I can be your hero._

As the song ended, more tears flowed over Kim's cheeks and Ron ran over to her worried, "Did I upset you?"

"No Ron," Kim smiled through her tears, "And yes, you can be my hero… please stay my hero forever."

As the small crowd applauded enthusiastically Ron pulled Kim in a tight hug, "I will KP, I'll be there for you… always."

**END**


End file.
